Everything
by Kat0507
Summary: Naley one shot that takes place in between 9x11 and 9x12.


**Disclaimer #1**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

AN: This takes place in between 9x11 and 9x12. It is dedicated to my twitter gals, with special thanks to **Dawn** for this this Naley-inspired song she suggested to me while back. I highly recommend that you check it out! Today, Dawn spent many hours hashing this out w/me, and I wouldn't have posted it w/out her. So, she deserves her due credit! As she said earlier to me-if it's bad, we're going down on the burning boat together!

"Everything" (Lifehouse)

Nathan was fully aware that if asked, none of the Scott's could probably remember any of the important plot elements of the family movie they'd watched that evening. "Watched" was a very liberal term. They really had just zoned out on the couch with the television on. Everyone, even Lydia, who was easily distracted at her age, seemed to need some time to settle down and readjust back to life in the Scott household with all of its proper members.

A family movie was the perfect excuse to do those things. The family cuddled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and pulled up a movie from Netflix. It didn't take long to pick out the movie either. Even Jamie didn't argue for something more mature. Chances were Lydia wasn't going to last for much of the movie on that couch, but they still picked out an animated feature to capture her interests for part of the time.

A half hour in, the popcorn was barely touched, the movie played on and the Scotts remained in their original positions on that couch—except they were just enjoying each other's company instead of that movie. Nathan was in the center of the couch, in all of his glory surrounded by his family. He had each member of his family—the most important people in his life—touching him; _clinging_ to him, really. Lydia was in his arms standing on her feet playing with him. Haley was by his side comfortably watching and Jamie was spread out over the couch with his head resting by his lap.

Ever since he got home from the hospital it had been that way; they had gravitated to him. The family traveled in a pack all over the house, all centered on his movements. It was as if they were attached to him by some invisible thread. While some men might find that annoying or tiresome, he cherished every minute of it. Then again, he wasn't like other men. Most men weren't coming off back-to-back international business trips, being kidnapped, beaten and starved, and having their estranged father die in effort save their life.

That night as everyone got comfortable, one by one his family started to doze off. Lydia was the first to go. She had her head resting on her father's shoulder with her body pressed up against his side. Next, Jamie scooted over and used his lap as his pillow. Before long, Haley had her head on his free shoulder.

Nathan felt a stillness in the air and the feeling that the world could be perfect. If he took in that single moment, it was perfect. He could envision many moments like this in his future. He was filled with gratitude moments like these and his ability to experience them in this lifetime.

However, even if this moment was perfect, his life wasn't. There was a sorrow lodged deep in his heart. Luckily, he had his family to help ease that sorrow. He was leaning on them, just as much as they leaned on him….and he would continue to. It was that way in their family, and his wife had recently reminded him of that and it had been that way at his father's wake and funeral.

Nathan sat there for the remainder of the movie surrounded by the physical touch and love of his family. The movie ended and he continued to sit there, even as the television screen went blank, basking in those warm feelings. It was only when he felt a damp spot on his shoulder from Lydia's drool that he decided it was time to transition his children to bed. Already in their pajamas, it wouldn't be that hard, but with Lydia's deadweight, he had to wake Jamie up so he could get himself to bed. Naturally, Haley woke up as well.

Jamie groggily moved to his feet and began to head towards the staircase. When he reached its base, he turned around looking for his father. "Dad, are you coming up?"

Nathan moved to his feet and readjusted Lydia in his arms. "I'll be right up."

He turned and looked at Haley, who was stretching her arms out. As she brushed aside some of her soft blond curls and rubbed her eyes, he got glimpse of the delicate features of her face. "Hey, beautiful."

Haley stood up, pushed up to his side and smiled up at him. "Hey, sexy."

Nathan shot his eyebrow up as he saw that playful look in Haley's eyes. By now he recognized that look. He cocked his head to the side and felt a sharp pang hit his neck. He rolled his neck around and heard a few joints crack.

"You must be sore," Haley said with concern she rubbed the center of his back. "I know what you need—a nice, hot bath."

"That sounds good. Let me get this one down," he said patting Lydia's head.

Haley took off in front of him. "I'll get it going for you," she happily offered.

Nathan headed up the stairs fully appreciating his wife's curves as she bounced up the stairs. Without a doubt, she was the light leading him to peace again. He felt a little guilty for the way she was doting all over him. The body massages were his favorite, but he had to admit the freezer full of Rocky Road ice cream was a bit excessive. Still, he let her indulge him in her affection, knowing she needed to do that for her own peace of mind. He wondered how long it would last. How long would it take before everyone felt safe and secure again? He had no idea, but he also knew they would work through it—as a family.

Once in Lydia's room, he set her down her crib and pulled her blanket over her. He stood there for a moment watching her. She had her head slightly to the side and her arms haphazardly spread out. He had woken up to find Haley in positions like that from time to time. Yes, everyday Lydia was becoming more and more like her mother. He sincerely regretted that he hadn't been around to see all those days. He promised himself that would not happen again. He wouldn't miss another milestone or ordinary day of his little girl's precious life.

On his way out of her room, Nathan caught something curious out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to the bureau and saw the pink moose he'd purchased on his trip. The moose, just like him, looked it had seen better days. He picked up the plushy animal and examined it closely. It had clearly been run through the washer machine and was stitched up in several places. No wonder it wasn't in Lydia's crib. This stuffed animal was not going to serve its intended purpose. Instead, Haley told him how she fiercely held on to this as source of hope while he was gone until the police confiscated it. Then, she made damn sure she got it back.

So, why did Haley bother with it? He could see her intently stitching up every single tear as tightly and neatly as she could. He also knew how hard she had fought to hold herself to together and at the same time get their children through that horrible ordeal. When he thought about it, it broke his heart. No one should have to go through that, but Haley did. Not only did she keep his children safe, but she'd fought to get him back. She had even risked her life for him.

The more he thought about the moose, the more he realized it wasn't only symbolic of what he'd been through. It reminded him of Haley; her perseverance and strength. Nathan set back down the moose and prominently displayed it on his daughter's bureau. It would always serve as an important reminder of how much they'd overcome.

When Nathan went into Jamie's room, he found that his son was fighting hard to stay awake. He didn't blame the poor kid. The physical and emotional stress had taken a toll on each one of them. He felt bad knowing all Jamie needed at his point was for him to check in so he could peacefully fall off to sleep. How many nights had his son tossed and turned while he was gone? He knew from talking to Lucas, he had few persistent nightmares to keeping him up during their time together.

Nathan knew there was no point beating himself up over this, but his heart still went out to his son. He took a seat on the side of his bed and adjusted the covers up over him. "Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Jamie yawned.

"How would you like to go camping?"

Jamie's eyes widened with excitement. "Really? Can we go soon?"

"I'll check with your mom. She might only agree to camping in the backyard, but I'll try to convince her to let us have a real boy's-I mean—_guy'_s night out."

"That would be cool!" A second later, Jamie sighed and his face fell. His eyes darted to his nightstand, which housed a newly framed photograph of his grandfather.

Nathan saw the inner struggle his son was having. "It's okay to miss him."

Jamie ever so slightly nodded as he looked at his father. "Do _you_ miss him?"

"I do," Nathan admitted. "More than I thought I would."

"I wanted the three of us to go camping together," Jamie said sadly.

"He'll be with us, Jamie." Nathan put his hand down on his son's chest. "Grandpa Dan will always be with us where it counts."

"For you, too? Even though he wasn't a good father?"

Nathan understood what his son was asking. Jamie wanted his father's permission to grieve, love and miss his grandfather. Nathan knew they needed that camping trip and not just to reconnect. He and his son had some emotional things to work through and that would be the perfect setting to do that it.

For now, Nathan decided to keep things simple. "Yes, Jamie. My dad will always be with me, too. And you know what my dad was best at? Being a grandfather—to you."

Jamie nodded. "He said I was his best friend."

"You were. It's something you'll always have to hold onto."

Jamie sat up and looked over his father's face, his eyes falling on the bruise and scrape by his cheekbone. "Does it still hurt, Dad?"

"Naw, not really." Nathan knew there was something more on his son's mind. "So, you want to go camping, right?"

"Well, Mom might not let us."

"And if she does…." Nathan countered.

"Aren't you scared? What if those guys come back? Should we really leave Mom and Lydia? And what if they come and get us when we're camping—"

Nathan leaned down and put his hand firmly on his son's shoulder. "Hey, hey. Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen. Those guys are gone, I promise. There is no one left to hurt us. And besides, your my son, Jamie. _I would never let anything happen to you_."

Jamie gave him an approving smile. "Just like Grandpa Dan wouldn't let anything happen to you. Scott men are tough."

Nathan chuckled. "Got that right….And want me to tell you the secret behind that?"

Jamie nodded and smiled.

Nathan leaned down to his son's ear and whispered. "Scott men are tough because they have a person named Haley James backing them up." He sat up and smiled at is son. "Right, James?"

"That's why you named me James!"

"That's my boy," Nathan said proudly. "James Lucas Scott. You have three strong names there and you're living up to every one of them." He ran his hand messily though his son's hair and stood up. "I'll work on your mom."

"You can do it, Dad! Grandpa Dan always said the Scott men know how to charm. Make sure you dress nice and tell her how good she looks. Girls love that stuff."

Nathan laughed. "Did he tell you that?"

"Yup," Jamie grinned. "Back when I wanted to date Miss Lauren. Then I decided to go after girls my own age."

"Well, I'm glad you figured that one out!" Nathan walked over towards the door. "Good night, my son."

Jamie laid back down his bed. "Night, Dad."

Nathan headed into his own bedroom happy that his son had some fond memories to look back on with his father. If anything, he regretted that they hadn't had the chance to have more of those and he felt part of that might have been his fault. Sure he had good reason to want to keep his father at bay, but Dan was a completely different person as grandfather.

Those thoughts were carried away when the ambiance of the room swept over Nathan's senses. The room was softly lit with scented candles that extended into the master bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and found Haley sitting on the edge of the bathtub mixing in some bubble bath into the steaming hot water.

Nathan cleared his throat to get her attention. "You know, our son told me that if I wanted to charm you, I need to put on something nice, but I'm starting to think that maybe I should do just the opposite," he said huskily.

Haley shut off the water, put the bubble mix aside, and stood up. She looked over Nathan's body appreciatively. "I'd say father knows best."

Nathan took a few steps toward Haley, secured his hands around her lower back and pulled her towards him. He laid kisses up and down the crook of her neck, then pulled away and gave her a smoldering look. "He also said I should tell you how good you look."

His eyes lingered on the slight line of cleave peeking out from the tip of her tank top. "You are looking real good, Haley James. How about we make this a bath for two?"

Haley looked at him with amusement. It was so nice to have those blue eyes back sparkling at her. Yes, he definitely knew how to charm her all on his own. "Tell you what—You get in the bath and relax. I'll check on the kids and _if _they're asleep, I'll turn on the baby monitor and lock the door."

"Sold!" Nathan said happily.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley relaxed in silence in the warmth of the hot water amidst the soapy bubbles. Haley was on top of Nathan with her head resting back against his shoulder. Nathan had his hands clasped over Haley's stomach. As a couple that had been together for about ten years, there was no need to fill the silence. At times like these, it was welcomed. Instead, they closed their eyes and took in each other's scent and touch.<p>

Haley smiled as she felt the quickest touch from Nathan's lips on the side of her neck. Over the past few days, they had both snuck in kisses like that whenever they could. She clasped her hands on top of his and savored the moment as best she could.

The moment flitted away when she felt the sharp edges of the scabs that ran across his wrists. She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly towards his. "How are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel incredible now," Nathan said lazily keeping his eyes shut.

Haley hadn't had the chance to examine him yet, but she knew the rest of his body also had evidence of his trauma. She expected more scabs and deep bruises. "What about your knee? I know that's been bothering you."

Nathan opened his eyes and kissed her cheek. "It stopped the second I saw you."

That line might have worked in their younger days, but now Haley knew better. He had been so strong through everything, but feared it was because he wanted to take care of them. He had always put his family's needs before his own. "You need to take it easy, babe."

"I know. Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

Haley squeezed his hand affectionately. He was being so patient with her as she watched over him like a hawk. She couldn't help it; now that she had him back, she didn't want him out of her sight. "How about the rest of you?"

Nathan sighed. "I'm still processing it."

There was so much to process. In her opinion, the toughest part had to be losing his father. She thought about what it was like when she lost her own parents. Both times, it hadn't hit her right away. It took a few days after the services to kick in. "Has the sadness set in yet?"

"It's starting to. I'll be okay though. The important thing is that I don't hate him anymore. My heart feels lighter because of that."

"That's good. I'm happy you were able to make your peace with him." Being by his side the entire time, Haley had seen this firsthand.

The first time was in the hospital right after Dan died. As she looked at him with quiet tears streaming down her face, she realized Dan truly looked like he was at peace for the first time in his life. It had given all of them some semblance of comfort as they began to let go of him.

Then there was the small private wake and funeral, attended mostly by people to show support for their family. Nathan had said some words, mostly for the sake of Jamie, who also had some things he needed to say. She had been so proud of her boys that day. Seeing the deep bond between Nathan and Jamie reminded her of the good that could come from having a father like Dan Scott. Nathan had taken those life lessons from his painful childhood and used them to shape him into the father he wanted to be, instead of falling into the cyclic path that had his father and grandfather carved out for him.

The final image that struck here was Dan's coffin being lowered into the ground. It was then, she saw her husband's tough facade start to crack. After Dan was in his final resting place, everyone began to leave. Haley let her sister take the children and she stayed behind with Nathan. They stood there, arm in arm, as the finality of Dan's death sunk in. Only then did Nathan shed a few tears; even then there just a few. Her heart clenched for him in those moments, but she stood there strongly supporting him, wisely knowing this emotional release was necessary.

"I still feel like it was too late," Nathan said quietly as he absentmindedly played with her fingers.

"No," Haley said assuredly. "You gave your father exactly what he needed when he needed it the most. He died at peace, Nathan. He died a hero. Most of all, he died surrounded by his family; us."

"Jamie kind of opened up to me a little tonight. He's hurting. I want to spend some time with him."

"He really wants to go camping," Haley sighed. She hated the idea, but she knew how his heart was set on it.

"Is it okay if I take him?"

"Let's see how it goes. It would be good to get out of the house and I know you both need it but…."

Nathan didn't need her to finish that statement. "I know. We'll get there, Hales..."

Haley thought about the other conversations she'd overheard from her son. There had been one in particular she heard right after the funeral. "You know what I heard him telling Lydia?"

"What?"

"That if he had a son he would name him Dan."

"There goes Chester," Nathan joked as he remembered how his son once wanted to use that name. "I knew that wouldn't stick."

"Would you be okay with that?" Haley asked seriously.

"Yeah," Nathan said thoughtfully. "I'd be okay with that. Jamie knew him in a way I didn't. I'm grateful for that."

"Then, he told Lydia she should name her son Scott!"

Nathan didn't find that funny at all. "For Christ's sake, she just started walking!"

Haley burst into laughter. Of course Nathan didn't want to think about his precious baby girl growing up and having a family of her own. He would keep her under their rough until she was thirty if he could!

Her thoughts turned to Jamie and she was hit with a twinge of sadness. "Pretty soon Jamie is not going to want us around anymore. He's already getting that 'I'm too cool for my parent's attitude."

"He got that from Chuck," Nathan scoffed. He remembered the last group camping they been on. "Chuck is not coming camping with us this time!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea," Haley agreed. "It should be just the two of you."

Silence returned for only a minute this time before Nathan spoke up. "How are you doing, Hales?"

"Still processing it," Haley sighed. Feeling the water temperature drop, she decided it was time to get out. She sat up got out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel, dried off and slipped into her bathrobe. She was ready and waiting with a fresh towel as Nathan got out.

Nathan shook his head with a half of a smile as Haley began to dry him off.

Haley carefully looked him over as she went to work. It wasn't as bad as she expected. He had deep, dark bruise by his right knee and another on the back of his left thigh. There were also hints of fading bruise by his rib cage. The rest she had seen. She handed him the towel and let him tuck it around his lower half as she looked over his face. She ran her fingers over the gash across his upper cheekbone and let out a dismayed sigh. It was deep enough that it might leave a scar.

Her eyes fell over his broad shoulders, down his chest to the scar he had just over his heart from the car wreck he'd been in as a teenager. She ran her finger over it, then closed her eyes and fell against him. She pressed her head into his shoulder and shook her head. "I hate all these scars you have," she mumbled. She looked up at him with heavy eyes. "I can't imagine what it was like for you. Do you still think about it?"

"You know, the only thing I could control when I was in that chair was my thoughts. So, I did that." Nathan pushed at her shoulder, so he could look into her eyes. "That's when I forced myself to think of you and Jamie and Lydia. I thought about every memory I could. I imagined seeing you all again. So now that I'm back here, why would I go back to thinking about that?"

Haley was amazed by his strength and courage. He was the strongest person she knew. She doubted anyone else go through what he'd been through and come out of it like he did. She was grateful he was the father of her children and the person she was going to have by her side for the rest of her life. Still, she couldn't help but worry about him holding everything in. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, and I'll be even better when we get into bed," he smirked. He turned her around and gave her a push towards the bathroom door. "Go on. I have a surprise for you."

Haley tried to look over her shoulder, but he redirected her.

"Go. Get up on the bed and close your eyes."

Haley left the bathroom and dutifully climbed up on the bed. She heard Nathan open and close a drawer, then felt the dip on the bed as he crawled next to her.

"Okay, open them."

Haley opened her eyes. She looked around but all she could see was Nathan, wearing nothing but that towel, hovering over her. If that was her surprise, she was fine with that. She spotted a drip of water tantalizingly running down his shoulder blade onto his chest and dissipating by his chiseled abs. She licked her lips put her hands over his shoulders. She leaned towards him and gave him a fiery, passionate kiss.

At first Nathan kissed her back and then his lips broke from hers as a smile spread over his face.

"What?" Haley asked as she smiled back. She couldn't help it. When he smiled like that, she just had to smile back, even if she had no idea what they smiling about. He was irresistible that way.

"I haven't given you your surprise yet."

"What is it?" Haley asked giddily.

"Remember how you said you wish you could sew your skin to mine?"

Haley cringed. Had she really said that? Yeah, she had. "You said that was gross."

"I have a better idea." Nathan reached out from behind him and dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of her.

Haley one of her hands over her face and laughed. "Where did you get those?" She could only imagine. They'd had enough cops around in past few days, so he had plenty of opportunities to get his hands on them.

"Don't ask," Nathan said with a glint in his eye. "But there not for me. I've been tied up enough. These are for you—your request, I believe!"

"We're not doing that tonight," Haley said with a slight blush running across her cheeks.

Nathan knew she wouldn't go for that tonight—not with the kids around. "One day soon, we'll stash the kids with your sister and make use of these—and don't forget—you said you wanted to be handcuffed to the bed!"

"Yeah, like on vacation!"

"We should do that," Nathan said slowly. "Let's take the kids on vacation."

"With the handcuffs?" Haley teased.

"No smartass." Nathan set aside the handcuffs. "I'm getting Quinn on this. I want a night with you all to myself—at home. I promise you all kinds of craziness."

"I like the sound of that," Haley said raising her eyebrows at him.

Nathan began to untie her bathrobe as he eyes stole into hers. "Tonight, I was thinking of something a little different."

Haley's heart began to race. After all these years, he still had that same effect on her. With a single look, he could steal her heart and take her breath away. "What were you thinking?" She asked quietly.

Once he had her bathrobe parted, Nathan gently pushed her down on the bed, his towel slipping by the wayside. "Tonight, I want to make sweet love to my wife," he said tenderly.

Seeing that tender look in his eyes set off a flurry of intense emotions from deep within her. Haley put one hand to his cheek and thumbed it. "Nathan Scott, you are everything to me."

Nathan slowly moved his lips towards her. "It can't get any better than this," he whispered.

A second later, they shared a long, slow, blissful kiss that set the tone for the rest of the night. It was a night they would remember in the years to come; the night they finally began to heal from their shared wounds and let go of the past.

* * *

><p>AN: So, <em>there it is<em>. I'll see how 9x12 plays out as I decide if I want to keep this up. I'm also trying to work on Marit writing an extension of this or try a rotating Naley fanfic. What do you think?

Thanks for everyone who gave me the push to post this. I hope you enjoyed! I was very intimidated writing a non-AU Naley, so know that I'm open to suggestions/feedback since this is new for me.


End file.
